J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette
by orokasa
Summary: J'ai pris comme base la chanson bretonne: j'entends le loup... à partir de là j'ai monté une histoire.... ça donne ça...lisez pour voir.
1. Chapter 1

**J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette...**

Genre : angst (très léger), aventure (enfin pas avec ce chapitre), bizarre (avec moi c'est normal)

Rating : PG-13

Léger spoiler enfin d'un certain coté je déforme tellement tout que l'on voit même les spoilers

Disclaimer : franchement si je publie ça sur dans la section naruto, c'est sur que je sui spas la propriétaire des personnages de ce mangas mais Kishimoto

Ndla: bon normalement ce devrait être en trois chapitre mais je ne suis sure de rien (je suis souvent jamais sur de rien, enfin bref...), normalement aussi cela devrait (je ds bien devrait) se terminer sur un couple inédit mais je suis pas certaine que cela se termine en couple…

**Chapitre 01: J'entends le loup...**

_Pov de Sakura..._

Tsunade-sensei lui avait donné une mission et comme d'habitude elle avait accepté.

Cette mission avait été assez simple: soigner toute une famille d'une épidémie de peste mais pour y aller il fallait traverser une forêt marécageuse assez dangereuse.

Cet endroit était à la frontière de Konoha et beaucoup disaient que des renégats y vivaient et se nourrissaient des humains qu'ils voyaient.

Mais Sakura Haruno était une kunoichi aguerrie. Elle ne se laissait pas impressionner aussi facilement.

Quoique...

A l'aller, il faisait jour et le temps était clair...

Mais le retour...

Il pleuvait, le soir tombait et en plus il y avait une légère brume qui montait.

Sakura frissonna un peu...

Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche...

La brume s'épaississait...

Une branche craqua...Sakura sursauta...

Mais, elle se reprit rapidement en accélérant la cadence...

Bientôt, elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt.

Elle ralentit un peu en sortant...

Une sueur glacée s'empara d'elle quand elle entendit murmurer près de son oreille.

" Aide moi..."

Elle se retourna vivement armée d'un kunai .

Deux yeux bleus énormes qui la regardait...

Un loup, c'était un loup de la taille d'un veau...

Une odeur métallique lui prit les narines... du sang, le loup était blessé...

Les instincts de ninja médecin étaient plus forts que la peur.

« - Vous êtes blessé!

Le loup émit un feulement qui ressemblait à un rire.

« - Oui... » son rire se transforma en un gargouillement et il tomba sur le côté...

La blessure était grave... très grave...trop grave...

« - Je vais mourir...je le sais... dit il dans un souffle. Il ouvrait à peine la bouche.

La jeune fille secoua la tête...

« - Non...non...je vais vous soigner... je...je connais quelques sorts qui pourraient vous guérir...

« - Vas y essaye mais tu n'y arrivera pas...

Sakura lança alors ses jutsus de soin.

Le sang s'arrêta de couler mais la blessure refusait de se refermer.

« - Tu vois c'est impossible...

« - Non il doit bien y avoir une solution... dit la jeune fille ne cherchant

« - Il est ravisant de voir l'espoir aveugle des humains est inébranlable...quoique il est vrai qu'il existe un moyen pour que je ne meurs pas mais il me faut ton accord...

Sakura relevé la tête, perplexe.

« - Mon accord mais pourquoi ?

« - Tout simplement parce que je vais utiliser un peu de ton énergie et de ton esprit pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Es tu prête à tenter ma dernière chance ?

La jeune fille réfléchit rapidement. Son devoir était avant tout de sauver et de garder en vie les personnes qu'elle soignait.

Elle accepta.

Le loup sourit...

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir...

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était toujours à la lisière de la forêt, là où elle avait rencontré ce loup...

Il n'était plus là...la seule trace qu'il avait laissé c'était une mare de sang.

Sakura se demandé combien de temps elle était restée là et que s'était il passé?

"Je suis rentré dans ton esprit"

Sakura sursauta.

« - Où es tu ? demanda t elle en regardant partout autour.

"Dans ton esprit... je suis le loup que tu as vu tout à l'heure...C'était le seul moyen de rester en vie... je ne veux pas mourir..."

« - M...mais...co...comment

"Par un sort connu seulement par les esprits-démons..."

« - Mais alors tu ne peux plus sortir de moi ?

" Non..."

La jeune fille prit sa tête dans ses mains quand elle réalisa tout ce que cela voulait dire et toue les conséquences que cela avait pour elle...

Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage...

Plus jamais elle ne pourra être totalement elle même...plus jamais..

Ses jambes fléchirent et elle s'écroula sur la sol.

"et mais reprends toi! jeune humaine! il te faut partir au plus vite car mes ennemis arrivent..."

« - Quoi? dit elle en se redressant.

"oui, ceux qui m'ont blessé me recherche encore... ils veulent mes pouvoirs..."

Sakura s'essuya les yeux rapidement

« - Tu aurais plus me le dire plus tôt! dit elle en repartant aussitôt vers le village de Konoha.

Quelques minutes après que Sakura soit partie, une silhouette surgit de la forêt.

Elle regarda attentivement le sol taché de sang.

« - Pas de doute, il est bien passé par ici. Mais les traces s'arrêtent là...

Il regarda autour et vit une bande de tissus laissé par Sakura.

Il le prit et l'examina.

Il se redressa soudain et murmura...

« - Konoha...

Le retour fut très difficile pour Sakura.

Son corps se fatiguait plus vite que la moyenne.

L'esprit du loup lui avait dit que c'était son corps qui s'adaptait à son esprit..

Elle arriva au village et alla directement chez l'hokage pour faire son rapport.

Ses muscles lui faisaient mal et les yeux se fermaient tout seuls...

Elle débita son rapport à toute vitesse et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

En rentrant chez elle, elle ne prit même pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit et partit se coucher...

Une sonnerie stridente la réveilla en sursaut.

« - Gnnnn...

Sakura ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il faisait jour, elle était chez elle et un c sonnait!

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, elle se leva... et s'étala sur le sol...

Après une série de jurons, elle se releva et alla ouvrir cette porte pour qu'on arrête de sonner.

« - Bonjour! C'est le facteur! Vous avez du courrier!dit l'homme d'un ton enjoué.

Sakura prit le courrier des mains du facteur et claqua la porte sans oublier de foutre la baffe la plus monumentale qu'un facteur n'est jamais reçu.

Non mais c'est vrai fallait pas exagérer, réveiller les gens comme ça! c'est pas humains surtout à... midi trente...

Sakura se gratta la tête puis soupira.

Ce n'est pas normal, elle ne dormait pas autant d'habitude.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais de courbatures d'habitude...

Et puis ce n'était pas normal d'entendre aussi fort, elle n'avait rien bu hier soir...

Et puis qu'est ce que ça puait dans cet appartement...

"Tes sens se sont adaptés à ceux des loups...ils sont plus sensibles que ceux des humains..."

Sakura sursauta et regarda à droite et gauche puis se rappela ce qui s'était passé le jour d'avant et se calma.

« - T'es encore là toi?

" oh oui et pour longtemps je pense"

« - Oh non...

" hé je suis pas comme tu penses! Je ne suis pas qu'un simple esprit qui squatte le tien! Grâce à moi tes sens sont plus développés!..."

« - Là tu vois je m'en passerais bien...dit elle en se frottant la tête. Un mal de crâne pointait à l'horizon.

"... et aussi tu as la possibilité d'utiliser mes pouvoirs..." continua le loup

« - QUOI? ...aieuh dit le jeune fille en se massant le crâne (mal de tête oblige)

"tu as la possibilité d'utiliser mes pouvoirs mais seulement il faut les maîtriser... et ça..."

« - Quoi ça ? dit Sakura soupçonneuse.

En même temps qu'elle parlait au loup, elle se préparait pour se laver.

"Ben il faudra que tu t'entraînes dur pour pouvoir maîtriser ou tout du moins contenir mes pouvoirs..."

« - C'est toujours comme cela de toute façon, on me considère toujours comme un ninja pas assez à la hauteur et qui doit tout le temps s'entraîner ... C'est pas vrai! dit la fille en frappant le mur de son point.

"Eh calme toi pas besoin de s'énerver pour cela mais contrôler mes pouvoirs demande beaucoup d'efforts à commencer par maîtriser les capacités sensoriels que ton corps vient d'assimiler, dit le loup ironique...le mur n'était plus tout à fait droit et lisse après le passage de Sakura...

« - Ouais mais laisse moi me préparer d'abord ! dit elle en rentrant dans la douche.

Désolée Tsunade- sensei mais je me suis réveillée en retard...

Sakura s'était dépêchée d'aller voir l'hokage.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Sakura, je te donne une journée de repos. Tu avais l'air fatiguée hier, reposes toi. Au fait, la mission s'est bien passé ?

« - Euh oui oui, tout s'est bien passé... « _sauf le retour »_ ...mais Sakura n'allait pas raconter ses mésaventures à son seisen avant d'avoir pu analyser correctement la situation. elle ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreur qu'autrefois et se jeter tête baissée dans le gueule du loup... quoique, elle y était déjà dans la gueule du loup...

Sakura sortit du bureau de l'hokage soulager... Elle n'avait pas vu le regard suspicieux de la sennin.

La clairière proche de la forêt était propice aux entraînements solitaires. Sakura allait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle avait réfléchi à toutes les capacités et les possibilités que pouvaient offrir l'esprit du loup qu'elle logeait. Et il était préférable pour elle de pouvoir le maîtriser, elle augmenterait son niveau de chakra mais aussi analyse du terrain et le loup pouvait lui apporté des connaissances totalement inédites chez les shinobis.

Bon c'est sur il y avait aussi les désavantages, elle avait constamment une présence avec elle qui savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait et il fallait s'habituer plus que rapidement aux développements soudain de ses sens sinon c'était la migraine toute la journée assurée.

Mais les avantages pesaient plus lourds que les inconvénients surtout qu'ils lui permettraient de progresser plus vites dans 'enseignements de Tsunade-hime et ce qui lui permettra peut-être de retrouver Sasuke et de le ramener à la raison.

Ramener Sasuke était son but principal. Mais il fallait le retrouver et surtout avoir la force de le ramener.

C'était pour cela que Sakura avait demander à l'hokage de devenir son maître pour devenir plus fort afin de ramener Sasuke.

Mais tout cela n'était pas gagné d'avance.

"Tu veux que l'on commence l'entraînement ou tu veux continuer à déprimer ?"

« - Je veux que tu m'enseignes comment contrôler ta force et tes pouvoirs!dit Sakura le regard déterminée.

Elle voulait devenir forte pour gagner le respect des autres et surtout pouvoir ramener Sasuke.

"Je te préviens cela ne va pas être facile..."

« - Je suis prête. dit elle déterminée

"Tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs alors... "dit en rigolant d'un ton légèrement sadique.

à suivre

ouais cette histoire est très bizarre je sais . Comme d'habitude chez moi.

Bon normalement, je dis bien normalement la suite sera prête la semaine prochaine mais cela dépend des résultats de mes examens….


	2. Chapter 2

**J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette...**

**Genre** : angst (très léger), aventure (enfin pas avec ce chapitre), bizarre (avec moi c'est normal), langage grossier (normal les démons ils n'ont pas leurs langues dans leurs poches)

**Rating** : PG-13

Léger spoiler enfin d'un certain coté je déforme tellement tout que l'on voit même les spoilers.

Pour l'histoire, je reprend à partir du retour de Naruto (donc je prend le même âge pour les personnages et à peu près leurs personnalités, étant donné que Sakura a l'air moins obnubilé par Sasuke, je l'ai fait comme ça)

**Disclaimer **: franchement si je publie ça sur dans la section naruto, c'est sur que je sui spas la propriétaire des personnages de ce manga mais Kishimoto

En italique ce sont les paroles des démons/ esprits

**Bla bla de l'auteur** : je ne suis pas super contente de ce chapitre, je le trouve lourd. Mais dans le prochain je promet qu'il y aura de l'action ( normalement si mes explications bizarroïdes ne prennent pas trop de places) …. Euh je cherche un betalecteur courageux qui pourrait me corriger mes éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, les mots oubliés et me critiquer ( genre si un moment est trop lourd ou trop chiant ou pas assez détaillé) de façon objective et intelligente…

**Chapitre 02 : J'entends le renard**

« - Tsunade… pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

Jiraya, l'un des trois ninjas de la légende, était debout devant le bureau de Tsunade, elle aussi ninja légendaire et accessoirement cinquième hokage du village caché de Konoha. Derrière l'ermite pervers Uzumaki Naruto écoutait attentivement les paroles des deux anciens compagnons.

Alors qu'ils étaient en mission d'infiltration dans un réseau mafieux, la cinquième hokage de Konoha avait demandé de l'aide à Jiraya. Ils étaient venus aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, c'est-à-dire deux semaines, le temps de nettoyer le paysage et de retourner à Konoha.

Jiraya avait paru inquiet tout le long du trajet. Tsunade ne demandait de l'aide qu'en dernier recours. Question d'honneur et d'éthique.

Il y avait donc anguille sous roche.

« - Tu as été le maître du quatrième qui était un spécialiste des sceaux et principalement ceux de possessions… comme tous ceux de sa famille, finit elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Naruto.

Jiraya hocha la tête.

« - Effectivement mais je ne v…

« - J'ai un cas de possession… coupa immédiatement Tsunade.

Un ange passa accompagné des mâchoires ballantes des deux pauvres shinobis dont les yeux ne tenaient plus guères dans leurs orbites.

Après quelques instants de reprises de conscience, Jiraya reprit un air plus que sérieux.

« - Quel genre de possession ?

« - Je ne l'ai pas très bien déterminé et le possédé ne veut pas en parler. Ca fait près d'un mois qu'elle reste enfermée à refuser de voir qui que se soit même un médic ! J'ai bien vu que son chakra était différent et qu'elle avait un comportement étrange mais elle ne veut rien me dire et ne veut rien savoir.

« - Un mois c'est long … qui est ce ?

« - Mon disciple… Haruno Sakura.

Il eut un grand bruit, les deux adultes se retournèrent vers le plus jeune.

« - Sakura-chan ? il faut que je la vois !

Et il partit en courant avant que son maître ne puisse rien faire.

« - Toujours aussi impertinent et tête de mule à ce que je vois, ironisa Tsunade.

« - Oh tais toi s'il te plait. On a d'autres chats à fouetter en dehors de Konoha que les formules de politesse.

Naruto était perché sur la célèbre falaise sculptée de Konoha. Il scrutait l'horizon.

« -Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda anxieusement le blond.

« _Hé ! attends un peu ! Ca prend du temps de scanner tous les chakras du village pour trouver ta copine ! »_

« - C'est pas possible ! Comment aurait-elle pu faire cela ! C'est Sasuke qui l'a fait c'est forcément lui ou Orochimaru, les coups tordus c'est sa spécialité ! C'est vrai quoi, Sakura être posséder ça ne…

_« Ca y'est je l'ai tr…Kami-chibi ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout par ici ce vieux lascar ? C'est pas son territoire ? Non mais atte… »_

« Kyubi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Sakura ? Qui est ce Kami-chibi ?

_« Konoha est vraiment mal fréquenté !... Sakura est sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 11, celui qu'est à moitié abandonner… Kami-chibi j'y crois pas ! »_

Naruto ne posa pas plus de questions au renard et se remit en route. Il savait que c'était parfaitement inutile depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les deux, Naruto avait appris à trouver les mots justes pour ne pas vexer son partenaire forcé.

Il se souvenait de la première fois que Kyubi avait surgi dans son esprit durant un entraînement. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois où il avait vu Kyubi lui parler à travers des barreaux, non c'était l'esprit même du renard qui s'était adressé à lui de son propre gré.

Le chakra et l'esprit sont intimement liés, c'est ce que Jiraya lui avait appris. Si il arrivait à maîtriser son esprit alors il arriverait à maîtriser son chakra et avec un peu de chance celui de son Kyubi.

C'est ainsi que l'esprit du renard s'était peu à peu incrusté et pouvant parler quasiment librement dans l'esprit de Naruto. La première fois que Kyubi lui avait parlé, Naruto avait failli mourir de peur et avait voulu alerter Jiraya. Mais le démon lui avait proposé un pacte : il lui prêtait son énergie lorsqu'il lui demandait et en échange, il acceptait de faire quelques petites choses.

Après un long moment d'incertitudes : Kyubi était quand même un démon et qui avait détruit une grosse parti du village. Il ne pouvait donc qu'être méchant, vil et perfide. Mais Kyubi lui raconta ce qui faisait de lui un renard et plus précisément un démon-renard : un protecteur de la forêt et Naruto changeait de point de vue et accepta ce pacte aussi ambiguë soit-il.

Mais pour l'instant Kyubi ne lui avait demandé que de petites choses dans le genre de stopper un peu les ramens et de manger plus équilibré. Kyubi était devenu presque un père pour Naruto. D'accord un père chiant, sarcastique au plus au point, jaloux comme c'est pas possible, sournois et rusé comme tous les renards.

Naruto savait parfaitement qu'il jouait avec le feu et savait parfaitement que Kyubi ne lui disait pas tout. Un démon qui acceptait d'aide d'un humain et lui prêtait son énergie avec quasiment rien en échange, cela ne s'était jamais vu !

Bien sûr, Naruto n'en avait jamais parlé à son maître. Mais il doutait qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose, il n'était pas un ninja légendaire pour rien !

Naruto arriva rapidement à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Kyubi. Celui-ci d'ailleurs continuait à râler sur l'ingérence des frontières de Konoha. C'est vrai quoi laisser rentrer un démon comme ça sur son territoire sans qu'il n'y ait eu aucunes alertes, c'est tout simplement intolérable !

Sakura était bien là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, se tenant la tête des deux mains en murmurant quelque chose.

Le ninja blond s'approcha de la kunoichi, il sentait que Kyubi voulait parler mais c'était son amie, c'était à lui de lui parler en premier.

Sakura releva la tête brusquement et regarda Naruto avec des yeux d'un bleu délavé.

Surpris le ninja recula d'un pas.

La jeune fille eut un sourire carnassier qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle se releva lentement toujours en gardant ce sourire aux lèvres.

Kyubi lui ordonna de lui laisser la parole mais Naruto refusa encore une fois.

« _- Que fais tu dans un corps humain, Kyubi-san_ ? demanda Sakura d'une voix rauque.

Sur le coup de l'étonnement, l'attention de Naruto se relâcha et Kyubi put parler.

« - _Et toi alors ! Moi on m'a forcé à y aller mais toi comme d'hab' tu t'es fais coincer ! Par une fille en plus !_

Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça. C'était à Naruto (ou plutôt Kyubi) de sourire.

« _- J'ai pas eu le choix sale renard ! C'était ça ou la mort !_

« - _On dit tous ça…. N'est ce pas , Kami -chibi…_dit Kyubi / Naruto d'un ton ironique.

« _- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_ répliqua le loup, _j'ai le droit au respect quand même._

Naruto, toujours un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, se plaça derrière Sakura, la menaça d'un kunai à la george.

« - _Qui est le plus fort d'entre nous deux ? Qui est le plus rusé ? Qui c'est qui possède le plus de pouvoir dans cette forêt ?… petit maître des bois !_

_« - …T…toi…_ dit le loup d'une voix plaintive.

Kyubbi retira son kunai.

« - _Bien, maintenant laisse la jeune humaine parler parce que l'autre cinglé va me rendre fou à force de hurler comme ça !_

« - CHUIS PAS …cinglé… Naruto se rendit soudain compte qu'il était de nouveau sur le devant de la scène. Il regarda autour de lui un peu paniqué. Qu'avait fait encore Kyubi. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit Sakura… vivante.

« - _Alors c'est toi le jeune humain qui est possédé par Kyubi-san, tu fais piètre fi…._ Commença l'esprit du loup.

« - Ookami tais toi !

Naruto regarda la jeune fille et fut soulagé de voir que ses yeux étaient redevenus verts. Il se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« - Sakura-chan !

« - Tu es comme moi alors ? demanda sérieusement Naruto après que Sakura lui ait expliqué ce qui s'était passé au bord de la forêt.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« - Je ne crois pas. Ookami n'est pas comme Kyubi, il est rentré dans mon esprit de son plein gré et du mien tandis que Kyubi y est rentré de force. Le kitsune que tu as dans ton corps n'est pas totalement libre alors que Ookami n'a pas de lien comme ton sceau.

Naruto la regarda béat.

« - Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

Sakura sourit en doucement.

« - C'est Ookami qui me l'a appris. A priori, c'était une connaissance de Kyubi …

« - _Son serviteur plutôt !_

_« - Je t'emmerde renard de pacotille !_

_« - Répète un peu pour voir !_

« - Mais arrêtez vous deux ! cria Sakura. Vous êtes infernaux quand vous vous y mettez !...

« - Je crois qu'ils ne peuvent pas s …

Un bruissement de feuilles le coupa et ils se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

« - Tu vois la gravité de la situation, dit Tsunade en regardant par la fenêtre. Si un autre village est au courant du cas de Haruno Sakura, s'en est fini de la tranquillité de Konoha. Soient ils rechercheront à enlever Sakura comme ils ont essayer de le faire pour Uzumaki Naruto soient ils nous déclareront la guerre pour provocation. Toi qui a connu le quatrième et qui connaît le réceptacle du Kyubi, que penses tu que l'on doit faire ?

Jiraya soupira, sortit sa pipe et commença à la préparer.

« - Tu m'as dit que cette Sakura était remarquablement intelligente alors nous avons une chance. Si elle a assez de jugeote, elle saura garder sa langue mais il faudra faire vite, très vite.

Il alluma sa pipe et inhala un grand coup.

« - A quoi penses tu ?

« - Penses tu qu'elle serait capable de former une équipe avec Naruto ? dit il en soufflant la fumée.

Les yeux de l'hokage s'agrandirent.

« - Une équipe de deux ninjas ? Naruto et Sakura ensemble ? C'est impossible ! Personne ne l'acceptera !

Jiraya eut un petit rire.

« - Qui te dis que quelqu'un le saura ?

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Sakura et la cinquième s'étaient enfermées dans le bureau pour « discuter de son cas ». Jiraya attendait à côté tout ne fuant et en lisant et Naruto s'ennuyait ferme. I soupira pour la centième fois. Un anbu les avait ramené de la clairière par demande de Tsunade-hime.

« - Ero-sennin, c'est à cause de Ookami que Sakura a été convoqué ? demanda enfin le ninja blond.

Jiraya sortit de son livre et haussa un sourcil.

« - Ookami ? La jeune Sakura t'a donc tout raconté.

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire , c'est à Tsunade. C'est elle le chef de ce village et c'est elle qui prend les décisions.

Il y eut un long silence.

« - Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'obéir à quelqu'un… murmura Naruto.

Le vieil homme regarda le garçon avec étonnement puis se remit tranquillement à fumer.

« - Il y a un début à tout.

Il y eut un grand éclat de voix dans le bureau puis Tsunade ouvrit brusquement la porte, intimant aux deux shinobis qui entendaient de rentrer.

« - Naruto, ton entraînement spécial avec Jiraya est terminé. Tu es maintenant sous mes ordres !

Naruto tenta de protester mais son maître l'arrêta d'un geste.

« - Tu vas faire équipe avec Haruno Sakura, ici présente, continua l'hokage. Vous ne devez en aucun le faire savoir à l'extérieur ! Officiellement, vous faites maintenant parti de la section spéciale de Konoha.

A ces mots, Naruto tenta de sauter de joie mais Jiraya l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son épaule. Naruto le regarda, mécontent mais s'arrêta immédiatement. L'ermite pervers ne plaisantait pas.

« - Vous aurez des entraînements spéciaux convenant à vos cas ainsi que des missions secrètes délicates. Je prendrais en charge une partie de vos entraînements. Je vous donne une journée de repos, soyez là après demain à 5 heures du matin, ne soyez pas en retard !

« - Ouh là, elle fait peur quand elle s'y met celle là ! murmura Naruto.

**A suivre**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir

**Ewalin** : merci beaucoup

**echizen D luffy** : merci (comme j'ai eu des bons résultats j'ai le moral au bon fixe, ce qui n'était pas le cas hier… enfin bref)

**Deathwings01**: voici la réaction du renard de Naruto face au loup de Sakura, plutôt bizarre comme relation je pense et Naruto ben lui est plutôt soft (j'aime pas quand il est tout le temsp surexité peut- être parce que je suis pas comme ça)

**Elenthya** : oups, merci pour la remarque, j'avais complètement oublié de lui donner un nom à ce pauvre loup. Voilà qui est fait, merci !

**Karasu999** : hé hé hé moi non plus j'aime pas trop Sakura en fait (oui j'écris sur un personnage que j'aime pas trop). Non je suis pas bretonne… mais cette chanson (j'entend sle loup, le renard et la belette) ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais petite …

**la légume** : bien deviné ! la belette devrait rentrer en scène bientôt…

**Gemmer **: Oh non, tu lis ma fic…arg… je vais devoir m'améliorer alors parce que mes histoires ne valent un quart de la tienne ! merci quand même. C'est vrai que larencontre est précipitée, j'ai un peu de mal à me rendre compte parce que j'ai pas un œil objectif. Par contre, pour l'intérêt maladif de Sakura, j'ai préféré prendre une Sakura plus mature mais la Sasuke mania va peut être revenir qui sait ?

**Kaorulabelle** : merci beaucoup


	3. Chapter 3

**J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette…**

Genre : angst (très léger), aventure (enfin pas avec ce chapitre), bizarre (avec moi c'est normal) et attention toujours quelques insultes et langages crus (pas trop mais bon je préfère prévenir)et oui les démons ont la parole….

Rating : PG-13

Léger spoiler enfin d'un certain coté je déforme tellement tout que l'on voit même pas les spoilers.

Disclaimer : franchement si je publie ça sur dans la section Naruto, c'est sur que je suis pas la propriétaire des personnages de ce mangas mais Kishimoto

Ndla : vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes et autres prises de têtes (un week-end très…glauque, des cartons à faire, un permis à préparer…) je m'excuse et pour la peine j'essayerais d'être en avance la semaine prochaine (c'est pas gagner pour l'instant) sauf si par malheur je n'ai pas mon p de permis….

**Chapitre 03 : J'entends la belette….**

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils s'entraînait ensemble et pour l'instant ils n'avaient fait qu'une mission mineure, histoire de voir si ils étaient bons sur le terrain.

Mais Tsunade savait parfaitement que l'entende des deux démons était instable. Sakura et Naruto ne voulaient l'avouer mais la relation entre les deux démons était plutôt curieuse. Un jour ils s'adoraient et le lendemain, ils s'engueulaient et s'insultaient. C'était épuisant pour les deux réceptacles. Surtout quand l'un ou l'autre démons s'en prenait à l'autre en pleine nuit… Imaginez une voix qui marmonne en permanence dans votre tête alors que vous dormez ou plutôt que vous essayez de dormir…

Malgré cela, on pouvait dire que l'équipe que formaient Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki marchait bien. Sakura, grâce à sa maîtrise du chakra et son intelligence, arrivait maintenant à contrôler des techniques puissantes. Naruto, lui, arrivait à arracher quelques techniques à Kyubi qui, comme d'habitude chez le démon renard, étaient particulièrement puissante et en jetaient pleins les yeux. Oui, le démon renard était très fier de sa puissance et la montrait avec excès à tous ceux voulait la voir (et même ceux qui ne le voulaient pas).

Après avoir maîtrisés les différentes techniques apprises, ils se les échangeaient. Tout cela en plus des entraînements de Tsunade qui les forçaient à contrôler leur puissance de chakra et à contrôler leur endurance.

La nouvelle équipe devenait de plus en plus soudée.

Pourtant, l'hokage sentait que quelque chose clochait dans cette équipe. Tout d'abord le fait que les esprits des démons ne s'entendent pas parfaitement. Mais, il y avait quelque chose comme si il manquait un membre à cette équipe pour canaliser les esprits des deux démons et la force qui les accompagnait.

Tsunade fit le bilan de ce mois d'entraînements chez les deux shinobis ; trois bâtiments éventrés …deux pour Naruto et un pour Sakura…, une rue au sol défoncé …ça c'était Sakura…, une partie de la forêt brûlée…les deux ensembles…, une rivière empoisonnée avec l'impossibilité de fournir Konoha en eau potable durant une semaine…elle n'aurait jamais dû apprendre à Sakura à utiliser les plantes…, quatre shinobis gravement blessés… ils étaient dans le périmètre alors que Naruto essayait une nouvelle technique…. Et elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'arbres abîmés voire déracinés à cause de leurs techniques…. Bon d'une certaine manière, elle pouvait s'arranger. Ils réparaient toujours leur erreur surtout quand il s'agissait de la forêt. Mais cette situation devenait de plus en plus instable. Surtout qu'on lui avait signalé la présence de plusieurs personnes étrangères au village.

Il fallait les écarter du village coûte que coûte. Elle ne voulait pas que Konoha soit en danger ni que ces deux soient la source de complot contre le village. Déjà que beaucoup de villageois avaient critiqués vivement le retour de Naruto…

Elle voulait en même temps le bien de ces deux shinobis et le bien du village. En tant qu'hokage, c'était le bien du village qui passait avant. Mais ces deux-là n'allaient ils pas être utiles en temps de guerres ? Mais si c'était eux qui amenaient la guerre ?

Tsunade se massa les tempes. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite si elle ne voulait pas que ça tourne en catastrophe…

La solution arriva avec un rapport des anbus aux frontières du village du côté de la forêt des marais…. Un ninja non identifié avait été repéré …un ninja au long manteau noir avec large chapeau en paille…

Les anbus n'avaient pas eu le temps voir si c'était un ami ou un ennemi car il s'était aussitôt volatilisé mais certains anbus avaient entrevus un reflet rouge dans les yeux de l'inconnu…Le sharingan ou un effet de leur imagination ? Il était revenu plusieurs fois et semblait chercher quelque chose mais son identité restait un mystère. Dans son rapport, le chef de l'équipe émettait l'hypothèse d'un membre de l'akatsuki voire même d'Uchiwa Itachi….

Uchiwa Itachi, le génie qui avait massacré sa famille et qui avait rejoint l'organisation Akatsuki… c'était possible mais pourquoi revenait il à Konoha ? Pour enlever Naruto comme la dernière fois ou c'était encore autre chose ? Il était peut-être à la recherche de son frère ? Mais il devait quand même être au courant que Sasuke était allé vers Orochimaru ? A moins que se soit Sasuke Uchiwa lui-même ? Mais que faisait il là, alors ? Il était peut-être venu chercher Naruto et Sakura, ses deux anciens coéquipiers pour les mener à Orochimaru ?

Elle secoua la tête et soupira. Décidément ces deux là était vraiment une source de problèmes, il fallait les éloigner… les envoyer en repérage là où l'on avait vu ce mystérieux ninja ne serait peut-être pas inutile…. Même s'il y avait toujours le danger qu'ils se fassent enlever… bah maintenant ils étaient grands, ils pouvaient se débrouiller tous seuls, non ?

Tsunade sourit légèrement et s'arracha à la vue que lui offrait sa fenêtre.

Oui… les envoyer en mission était la meilleure solution et puis ça arrangeait pas mal de monde…

**Plus tard, aux portes de Konoha :**

« - Alors où est ce que l'on va ? demanda impatiemment Naruto qui remettait son sac en place.

Ils étaient devant la porte la moins fréquentée de Konoha. Un vent froid et pénétrant balayait le paysage caillouteux et gris qui s'offraient devant eux.

Sakura soupira et Naruto crut entendre Ookami dire « Aucune mémoire çui-là ! »

« - A la forêt des marais…là bas, dit elle en montrant l'horizon, on pouvait entrevoir une masse sombre…

Quand Tsunade leur avait annoncer leur mission, Naruto avait sauté de joie mais Sakura était restée plus calme… une mission soudaine et d'aussi grande importance cachait quelque chose…depuis qu'Ookami était en elle, elle avait appris à se méfier de beaucoup de choses…

« Aller vérifier l'identité d'un ninja vu aux abords de la forêt des marais. »

La forêt des marais…elle s'en souvenait… c'était la forêt de sa dernière vraie mission…

« - Ookami tu crois que l'on va rencontrer des ennemis dans la forêt maintenant que tu n'en es plus le gardien ?

« …_je ne sais pas ... peut-être… peut-être pas… »_ répondit le loup à travers la bouche de Sakura.

_« Toujours aussi affirmatif à ce que je vois »_ dit sarcastiquement le renard.

« - Tais-toi Kyubi, tu fais chier ! dit Naruto

Sakura lança au blond un regard blasé… qui signifiait : tu pourrais pas un peu le contrôler ! Mais le réceptacle de Kyubi n'y fit pas attention tellement il y était habitué.

Elle continua à lire en diagonale le dossier que lui avait passé son maître mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés. Elle releva lentement la tête en direction du blond qui , lui, la regardait interloqué.

« - Le ninja a les yeux… rouges….

Un « QUOI ? » énorme se répercuta dans l'air brumeux qui les entouraient.

«- Bon t'attends quoi pour y aller, Naruto ? demanda Sakura, prête à partir, alors que lui avait à peine repris le cours de ses pensées. Celui-çi se secoua la tête et sangla son sac à dos.

« C'est peut-être une chance pour tenir ma promesse…. » se dit Naruto qui courrait en regardant fixement la forêt au milieu de la brume de plus en plus épaisse.

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

« - Ca va durer longtemps comme ça ? protesta Naruto qui regardait les arbres aux écorces sombres et humides d'un air inquiet en suivant Sakura.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au bord de la forêt et avaient réussi à trouver des traces, grâce au savoir des deux démons sur la nature : ils pouvaient savoir avec un brin d'herbe si quelqu'un était passé et même sa morphologie.

Ils suivaient maintenant ces traces… mais plus ça allait, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus la brume s'épaississait, plus la végétation et l'eau se faisaient abondante…. Et surtout, le soir commençait à tomber…

Naruto regardait autour de lui… Kyubi lui disait constamment qu'il n'était pas tranquille, que quelque chose devait roder dans les parages et qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite … Il allait alerter Sakura, toujours passionnée par les traces qu'avait laissé le ninja quand elle se redressa vivement en poussant un cri de victoire.

Le cri se répercuta dans la brume devenue brouillard. Naruto sursauta et recula vivement devant une Sakura sautillant de joie. Elle montrait du doigt un bout de tissu noir…

« - On l'a ! Il ne peut nous échapper ! dit elle.

« - Chhhut…baisse le ton…dit le blond en agitant la main pour la faire taire.

La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement. Elle ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude e son partenaire. Pourquoi était il si nerveux ? L'atmosphère peut être… c'est vrai qu'elle était un peu glauque mais rien de très terrifiant pour un ninja…

L'adolescent regardait rapidement autour de lui d'un air méfiant comme un animal enfermé en cage.

« - Kyubi… il me dit qu'il y a quelqu'un... il approche…on est pas sur la bonne piste, Sakura ! C'est lui qui nous suit ! cria t il en se retournant vivement, kunaï à la main. Mais derrière lui, il n'y avait personne.

Sakura eut un petit rire alors que Naruto semblait s'énerver de l'incompréhension de son amie.

« - Franchement Naruto tu délires et Kyubi aussi. Elle soupira et se retourner pour voir ce fameux bout de tissus quand elle entendit la voix de Kyubi derrière elle. Elle se figea.

« - _Ookami …t'as toujours pas foutu de reconnaître le danger au bon moment…. Arrête de faire confiance en tes analyses ! Ecoutes un peu ton instinct !_

Au fond d'elle, Sakura sentit que le loup était vexé par la remarque du renard mais il savait que le renard avait raison.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où était le morceau de tissus…. Et se figea quand elle réalisa qu'il n'était plus là…. Naruto et Kyubi avait raison… d'ailleurs… il y avait quelque chose dans l'air… une odeur… Soudain une sorte de peur instinctive l'entoura… comme si un danger mortel l'approchait dangereusement.

Son cœur commençait à s'accélérer. Elle recula vers Naruto, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où devait être le tissu.

« - t'as raison…o…on ne le suit pas… ce c'est …lui… qui nous suit…., la suer commençait à couler sur son front… le danger semblait imminent… mais..où….

Ils étaient dos à dos en position de défense, kunaïs à la main.

D'un geste imperceptible, le blond indiqua à la jeune fille qu'il l'avait repéré…

Il était en l'air, perché sur une branche.

Sakura leva lentement la tête, la peur au ventre, le sentiment d'être en danger de mort était toujours là.

Dans la pénombre, elle entrevit une silhouette recouvert d'un long manteau noir… elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, sa tête était couverte par un chapeau de paille aux bords long et couvert de bandes de tissus pourpres.

Il les regardait… Sakura voyait deux éclats rouges briller dans l'ombre du chapeau… Peut être était le sharingan ? voire même Sasuke ?

L'inconnu se laissa choir sur le sol d'un mouvement léger puis s'approcha tranquillement d'eux.

Kyubi à travers la bouche de Naruto commença à grogner. Sakura s'apprêtait à sortir ses jutsus explosifs…

Le ninja eut un petit rire qui se transforma en un gargouillement. L'homme se mit à tousser pour s'éclaircir la gorge et put enfin parler.

« - Cette Tsunade a donc bien voulu vous sortir de Konoha… il lui en a fallu du temps… sa voix était rauque mais bizarrement… chaleureuse, comme si il accueillait de très vieux amis.

« Que …qui êtes –vous ? demanda Naruto, Sakura le regarda en coin, sa voix était devenue un mélange entre la sienne et celle de Kyubi, ses yeux changeaient constamment du bleu au rouge… comme si il hésitait entre rester Naruto et laisser Kyubi faire.

« - Qui suis-je ? Vous ne le savez pas encore … pourtant vous me connaisez ….Kyubi-san et Ookami-san… les deux réceptacles sursautèrent et regardèrent l'homme avec étonnement ; l'inconnu savaient donc leurs conditions.

L'homme sortit lentement ses mains de son long manteau noir et enleva chapeau avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Devant le visage de l'inconnu, Naruto était bouche bée et ses yeux lui faisait mal tellement ils s'étaient agrandis. Sakura, quand à elle, sentait ses jambes trembler toutes seules….

« - Je suis le réceptacle de l'esprit de la belette… dit il avec un léger sourire qui faisait plus peur que rassurer.

**A suivre**

Hé hé hé je suis sadique… je vous laisse sans vous dire qui est le réceptacle de la belette…

**Kaorulabelle **: merci

**Deathwings01 **: mon Naruto bizarre ? Ouais c'est vrai mais je l'aime bien comme ça. En fait, j'ai surtout pris la personnalité qu'il a dans le manga vers le chapitre 245.

**Elenthya** : merci, pour savoir qui est réellement la belette, il faudra attendre (c'est dans le prochain chapitre).

**Wish** : aaaah merci je trouve le personnage de la belette vachement bien… vachement ténébreux….je l'adore….

**Sae** : mauvaise reviewteuse ? aucune reviewteuse (ou reviewteur) n'est mauvais(e) ! pour les personnages, en fait, j'ai eu plus de difficulté pour le loup mais finalement ça lui va très bien à Sakura, je pense…

**La légume** : arg t'as trouvé ma faiblesse ! je n'arrive jamais à faire des explications claires sans m'embrouiller dans des détails compliqués. Merci je vais essayer de m'améliorer (surtout que dans le prochain chapitre, il y a pleins d'explications complexes, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir…)

**Kyo** : oh non… pas toi… pas possible….merci quand même.( le choc quand j'ai eu ta review)


	4. Chapter 4

**J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette…**

Genre : angst (très léger), aventure (enfin pas avec ce chapitre), bizarre (avec moi c'est normal) et attention toujours quelques insultes et langages crus (pas trop mais bon je préfère prévenir)et oui les démons ont la parole….

Rating : PG-13

Léger spoiler enfin d'un certain coté je déforme tellement tout que l'on voit même pas les spoilers.

Disclaimer : franchement si je publie ça sur dans la section Naruto, c'est sur que je suis pas la propriétaire des personnages de ce mangas mais Kishimoto

Ndla : le titre n'est pas de moi… mais bon j'avais pas trop d'idée…

Nadla 2 : pas d'actions (ouais je sais il n'y en avait pas avant non plus…) très psychologique…. Sakura se torture pas mal les méninges…

**Chapitre 4 : Mais QUI est la belette ?**

_L'homme sortit lentement ses mains de son long manteau noir et enleva chapeau avec une lenteur exaspérante._

_Devant le visage de l'inconnu, Naruto était bouche bée et ses yeux lui faisait mal tellement ils s'étaient agrandis. Sakura, quand à elle, sentait ses jambes trembler toutes seules…._

_« - Je suis le réceptacle de l'esprit de la belette… dit il avec un léger sourire qui faisait plus peur que rassurer._

« _Tss c'est bien son style à lui… toujours à tout théâtraliser…en trente ans, il a toujours pas changé. _dit mentalement Kyubi à Naruto.

Ce dernier se mit à hurler en montrant du doigt l'inconnu. Son hurlement fit réagir la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« - M..mais co…comment est ce…. Possible ?

Le jeune homme planta son regard pourpre dans les yeux verts de Sakura.

« - Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Sakura-chan lui parle pas ! C'est un criminel de classe S, il a tué pleins de monde ! C'est lui l'assassin de la famille de Sasuke-kun ! C'est Uchiwa Itachi !

Sakura regarda son partenaire qui sautait partout et pointait du doigt le jeune homme. Puis regarda l'inconnu. Effectivement, ces yeux étaient deux sharingans, preuve que le sang des Uchiwas coulait dans ses veines. Ses longs cheveux noirs attachés ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Sasuke… En fait, Sakura avait l'impression de voir son amour d'enfance mais avec quelques années en plus.

Elle recula légèrement

« - Uchiwa…Itachi…murmura t elle

L'homme approuva d'un hochement de tête ce qui fit reculer la jeune fille encore plus… d'un pas puis de deux…. Et perdu l'équilibre pour tomber en plein dans une mare d'eau boueuse pleines de lentilles d'eau typique des marécages de cette forêt.

Elle sentit l'eau saumâtre la recouvrir et le froid l'envahir, elle crut quelques secondes qu'elle ne pourrait pas se sortir de là quand deux mains fermes la prirent par les épaules et la sortirent de l'eau.

Sakura cracha l'eau qui était entrée dans ses poumons tandis que Itachi lui tapait sur le dos et que Naruto s'énervait sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

Sakura était en train de prendre sa respiration et constata, avec horreur, qu'elle était couverte de lentilles d'eau gluantes et surtout qu'elle était trempée… et un habit trempé colle très bien à la peau.

D'un geste rapide, elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine en rougissant puis se releva en regardant les garçons avec l'air de les défier de dire la moindre chose sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Garder dans sa dignité même dans un dépotoir, c'était aussi une règle que lui avait apprise Ookami. Sakura se rendit compte alors que le loup n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient vu le visage de ce Uchiwa. Pourtant, il ne manquait jamais de faire des remarques sur ce qui se passait autour et d'analyser la situation en même temps que Sakura. Mais là il ne disait rien.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une kunoichi, elle commençait à grelotter de froid : l'eau du marais n'était pas chaude et la nuit était quasiment tombée avec le froid qui l'accompagne.

Alors qu'elle allait commencer à claquer des dents, une vague de chaleur l'a prit et elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'Itachi lui avait passé son long manteau noir. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

« - Ca va, Sakura-chan ? Sakura se retourna pour voir un Naruto nerveux qui se tordait les doigts. Je …je suis désolée. J'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver…. Dit il penaud en baissant la tête.

Sakura sourit en coin.

« - eh ! c'était juste une chute, j'allais pas mourir comme ça. J'ai juste un peu paniquée c'est tout ! T'inquiètes !

Le blond releva la tête et grimaça un sourire.

« Atchoum ! » Et voilà, elle avait attrapé un rhume.

« - Ookami ! Kyubi , les deux réceptacles se retournèrent vers Itachi, venez, je connais un endroit où l'on pourra être au chaud.

« _Non mais depuis quand il me donne des ordres celui là ! Il a pris ses aises dis donc ! Je vais lui apprendre moi qui est le maître, ici ! »_

Kyubi n'avait pas très content qu'on lui vole son rôle de leader ! Naruto ne disait trop rien, il savait qui était Itachi Uchiwa, il avait déjà eu affaire à lui. Il l'avait déjà vu battre Sasuke à plate couture et même le torturer. Il l'avait vu aussi réussir à s'enfuir face à Jiraya, ce qui n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde… Il savait que si il fuyait, même avec Kyubi en plus et toutes les techniques qu'il avait appris, il aurait des difficultés à le combattre. C'était pour ça qu'il se taisait et qu'il suivait le ninja aux yeux rouges. Oui, Naruto durant son long apprentissage avec Jiraya avait appris à être plus réfléchi à ne pas trop foncer tête baisser dans les problèmes. Sauf quand quelqu'un l'énervait de trop ou touchait un point sensible mais là ce n'était pas le cas.

Sakura, elle, ne savait trop que penser. Elle savait que Uchiwa Itachi était un criminel classé S qui était recherché dans tout le pays du feu, elle avait lu son avis de recherche, elle savait qu'il faisait parti de l'Akatsuki et savait aussi ce qu'il avait fait à la famille de Sasuke…. Sasuke, c'était ce Itachi qu'il voulait tuer, c'était à cause de lui qu'il était allé vers Orochimaru…pour être plus puissant….

Mais, s'il était cette personne qui avait tué toute sa famille sans aucun remord, pourquoi l'avait il sauvé et aidé ? Pourquoi les guidait il ? Il voulait peut-être les tuer dans un endroit tranquille pour que l'on ne retrouve pas leur corps ? Mais cela n'avait pas de logique, il avait déjà tuer en public pourquoi se gênerait il pour un ou deux meurtres de plus ?

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas la logique qu'il y avait dans son comportement. Elle décida de demander à Ookami…

« _C'est Itachi…_lui répondit il .

Sakura fronça les sourcils, oui ça elle le savait qu'il s'appelait Itachi… Ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était le lien qu'il avait avec lui…

« _J…je le …croyais….m…mort…_

Sakura n'était pas habituée à ce que Ookami soit si émotif. Elle était plus habituée à ce qu'il analyse tout avant de dire son opinion… Jamais depuis qu'elle l'avait en lui, elle n'avait ressenti la moindre émotion de son côté…

« _Ca faisait plus d'une génération que je ne l'avais plus revu…il ne m'avait jamais donné signe de vie…_Ookami semblait triste, triste comme si il se sentait trahi… _P…pourtant nous nous entendions très bien…ce…c'est lui qui me protégeait de Kyubi…_

Sakura fronça les sourcils, pourquoi le loup avait il besoin de protection contre le démon renard. N'étaient ils pas tous démons et protecteurs de la forêt ?

« - Mais pourquoi ? Kyubi te voulait du mal ? murmura Sakura en plaçant toujours ses pas dans ceux d'Itachi…Naruto faisait sans doute la même chose derrière elle.

Sakura ressentit son cœur se serrer sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler…Ookami ressentait réellement des sentiments et lui faisait savoir à travers son corps.

« _Kyubi était jaloux…il…était jaloux de l'amour qu'il y avait entre Itachi et moi…_

Sakura sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues…elles ne les contrôlait pas.

« _Quand un jour, Itachi n'est pas revenu, je …j'ai cru que Kyubi avait enfin réussi son coup…qu'il l'avait tué…Alors comme le veut la loi des démons, je lui ai promis ma loyauté et ma fidélité…C'est ce qu'il voulait depuis des années…il voulait avoir la main mise sur la forêt des marais... Il l'a eu ! quel idiot j'ai fais… Itachi était vivant…Kyubi ne l'a jamais tué…_

Ookami se tut soudain…Il n'était plus capable de prononcer la moindre parole. La jeune fille se sentait coupable d'avoir demandé au loup de lui raconter ce qui avait été probablement un de ses pires souvenirs. Elle se retourna un instant pour voir Naruto, il était en train de s'appliquer à calquer ses pas sur les siens et regarder fixement le sol. Elle se demanda alors comment Kyubi avait réagi…

« _Non mais quel enfoiré celui là alors, revenir après tant d'années de disparitions…et puis qu'est ce qu'il fout lui aussi dans un corps d'humain ! A croire que l'on est tous condamné à se faire enfermer là dedans… Non mais regarde le, il nous regarde de haut en plus et il…_

« - Tais-toi, Kyubi… murmura l'humain.

« _…nous ordonne de le suivre comme si on… »_

« TAIS-TOI ! » Le cri de Naruto retentit dans toute la forêt. Sakura sursauta, se retourna un bref instant puis haussa les épaules et Itachi, lui, resta tout simplement impassible et continua son chemin.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il était très rare qu'il crie pour interrompre Kyubi mais là il devenait vraiment énervant.

En plus, Naruto avait besoin de réfléchir et il était difficile pour lui de réfléchir avec en bruit de fond les reproches et les jérémiades d'un Kyubi mécontent.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui. Visiblement, ils allaient au cœur de la forêt car plus ils marchaient plus le marécage se faisait important. Naruto était obligé de faire très attention pour ne pas faire comme Sakura.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer en rentrant dans cette forêt aux marécages putrides et à la brume omniprésente..

Devant eux, il y avaient une sorte de grande île verdoyante avec des arbres fruitiers et une petite source. Au centre trônait une sorte de grand rocher noir où brillait un feu.

Ils prirent une petite passerelle en bois et arrivèrent sur l'île.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? demanda doucement Sakura à l'esprit du loup.

« _ C'était l'endroit où je vivais du temps où je vivais libre…_

La jeune fille leva la tête et vit le ciel noir rempli d'étoiles et dans un coin le fin croissant de la lune. Elle sourit en pensant qu'Ookami devait être vraiment heureux à l'époque où il vivait ici.

« _Cet endroit est très connu chez les démons…C'est le meilleur endroit où l'on produit l'alcool de prune…_

Le loup avait dit ça avec un petit air de fierté. Son hôte, elle, était surprise, elle ne voyait pas l'importance d'avoir de l'alcool de prune.

Ils s'approchèrent du grand rocher noir et Sakura vit que le feu se consumait dans uune immense grotte aménager avec goût. Il y avait quelques meubles, des tapisseries, des tissus qui traînait par terre….

Ils s'assirent autour du feu. Sakura vit du coin de l'œil que Naruto ne semblait pas à l'aise et même plutôt en colère quand il regardait Itachi.

Ce dernier, après un moment de silence, se décida enfin à parler.

« - Mettons les choses au clair : je ne vais pas vous tuer.

Sakura soupira de soulagement tandis que Naruto grinçait des dents.

L'homme aux sharingans se leva, rapporta trois bols de soupe froide aux légumes et les tendit aux deux autres shinobis. Sakura buvait tranquillement la soupe après avoir vérifier qu'elle ne contenait rien de non conventionnel. En face d'elle, Naruto avait fait la même chose mais buvait à une rapidité hallucinante en regardant en coin Itachi comme si il allait lui piquer son repas. Itachi buvait par petites gorgées en regardant longuement le feu entre. Ce qui agaçait beaucoup Naruto qui avait déjà fini sa soupe depuis un moment.

Quand il eut fini, il posa délicatement son bol et regarda intensément le feu.

« - Pour tout vous dire, j'ai besoin de votre aide …

**A suivre.**

**Kaorulabelle** : merci beaucoup.

**Wacho **: chanter ? tiens ça serait marrant ça ! mais je crois que non.

**Kyo** : encore toi ?

**Elenthya **: en fait c'est Itachi touit simplement parce que…tu le sauras au prochain chapitre (quoi moi sadique ? jamais !)

**Tokito** : merci… (qui ne serait pas parano dans une forêt inconnue, sombre avec du brouillard et où l'on entend des bruits non identifiables…)


	5. Chapter 5

**J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette…**

Genre : angst (très léger), bizarre (avec moi c'est normal)

Rating : PG-13

Léger spoiler enfin d'un certain coté je déforme tellement tout que l'on voit même pas les spoilers.

Disclaimer : franchement si je publie ça sur dans la section Naruto, c'est sur que je suis pas la propriétaire des personnages de ce mangas mais Kishimoto

Ndla : Euh les noms des personnages qui apparaissent dans ce texte ne sont pas les noms originaux. Si quelqu'un est au courant du nom du père et de la mère de Itachi et Sasuke, merci de me le dire pour que je corrige.

Par contre le temple de Nakano, je ne l'ai pas inventé, il existe vraiment dans l'anime te dans le manga

Les restes des personnages proviennent de mon cerveau mis à mal par la chaleur et la fatigue…

Ndla2 : désolée pour ceux qui espérait avoir une suite directe du chapitre précédent mais ce chapitre, il fallait bien le caser quelque part… ça ressemble un peu à one-shot mais je pense qu'il explique un peu pourquoi Itachi est la belette.

**

* * *

**

**Lisez ça avant !**

Voilà, il y a pas mal de personnages semi originaux voire totalement originaux. Pour pas que vous vous mélangiez les crayons, je vous met les noms avec qui ils sont.

**Uchiwa Toboe** : grand père d'Itachi et Sasuke, chef du clan Uchiwa au début

**Uchiwa Satori** : arrière grand père d'Itachi et Sasuke, ex-chef du clan Uchiwa mais qui garde une grande partie du pouvoir. C'est lui qui a fondé les forces de police de Konoha ( Itachi en parle à Sasuke dans le chapitre 220 ou l'épisode 129 pour ceux qui regarde l'anime)

**Uchiwa Hideto** : un des patriarches de la famille, très respecté à cause de son grand âge mais aussi parce qu'il a un grand savoir.

**Uchiwa Tokito** : père d'Itachi et Sasuke, celui que l'on voit dans le manga et dans l'anime. Comme il n'est pas vraiment dévellopé chez Kishimoto, je lui ai crée une personnalité.

**Uchiwa Reïki :** mère d'Itachi et Sasuke, pareil que pour le père, j'ai repris le peu de ce que l'on savait sur elle et j'ai modeler une personnalité autour…

Bon aller j'arrête avec mon blabla…

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : L'histoire d'Itachi ou comment la belette fut enfermée…**

Au sein du temple de Nakano, tout au fond de ce lieu sacré sous le septième tatami en partant de la droite se situait le lieu secret des réunions du clan Uchiwas.

Ce jour là, les membres qui composaient cette réunion étaient moins d'une dizaine mais ils faisaient partis des personnes les plus importantes dans la hiérarchie du clan Uchiwa…mais aussi les plus vieux. Seul le chef du clan : Uchiwa Toboe avait moins de quarante cinq ans…

Ils étaient tous réunis car il y avait urgence…

« - Notre clan s'affaiblit… C'était le chef du clan qui commençait toujours les réunions en expliquant les causes du problème qui les avaient réunis…

« - De plus en plus d'entre nous ne maîtrise pas le sharingan parfaitement. De plus, certaines anomalies génétiques sont apparues chez les derniers nouveaux nés : jambes tordues, bossus et pire…la cécité… Le nombre de notre famille faiblit d'années en années dans les positions importantes du village. Seulement deux Uchiwa ont été nommées anbus en cinq ans. .

« - Et c'est pas les Hyuga qui vont nous remonter le moral, souffla un des vieillards à son voisin qui approuva.

Toboe regarda un instant l'homme qui venait de parler puis continua.

« - ..Nous ne pouvons laisser entacher la réputation des Uchiwa comme cela ! La famille Uchiwa est connue et reconnue dans tout le village et même au-delà. Nous sommes un des piliers du village de Konoha et surtout nous ne pouvons laisser les Hyuuga monter en puissance ni tous les autres clans…

« - En effet, la situation est préoccupante… tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler : l'ancien chef du clan : Satori, le père de Toboe…

« - Ce qu'il nous faudrait, dit-il en se servant une coupe de saké, c'est un héritier, mâle de préférence, digne de la réputation des Uchiwa et même plus. Un enfant qui puisse être à la fois un génie au-delà de ce que l'on a déjà vu …

Il vida sa coupe et regarda chacun des participants du conseil de ses yeux rouge pâle. L'ancien chef du clan était le fondateur de la police de Konoha, il était plus que respecté et craint. C'était quelqu'un d'une grande intelligence mais aussi d'une grande cruauté…

Un grand stratège mais aussi un tortionnaire impitoyable…

« - Un génie mais aussi un … géniteur. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il doit faire des enfants qui seraient aussi puissant que lui… voire même beaucoup plus si possible…

Tous approuvèrent les yeux brillant en imaginant déjà la réputation et les honneurs qu'auraient la famille avec un héritier comme cela.

Ils imaginaient un petit génie qui saurait utiliser le sharingan à 5 ans, qui serait promu chuunin à 9 anbu à 15 et même hokage à 18 ans… Un membre de la famille Hokage, se serait la consécration pour la famille Uchiwa…

« - Mais où trouver cette perle rare ? Tous s'arrêtèrent de rêver pour regarder d'un œil noir l'homme au visage à moitié brûlé qui venait de parler.

Oui, où allaient ils trouver cet enfant… dans la famille les enfants devenaient de plus en plus rares et les mariages consanguins n'étaient pas les choses…

Tous réfléchirent à cette cruciale question…

Quelques fois, une des personnes présentes relevait la tête brusquement un éclair de génie dans les yeux. Mais secouait la tête négativement quelques secondes après.

Après une bonne demi heure de réflexion, une voix enrouée par le tabac et l'alcool retentit dans la salle.

« - Il y a bien une solution à votre problème mais elle a des conséquences qui peuvent être dramatiques pour tous…

L'homme qui venait de parler était le vieux d'entre tous, il s'appelait Hideto. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, fait excessivement rare chez les Uchiwas et il était depuis un certain temps devenu aveugle…

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de fumer une longue et fine pipe en permanence.

L'ancien chef du clan fronça les sourcils

« - Pourquoi cela serait il source de drames ? Etre les plus puissants de Konoha ne nous rendrait on pas justement inattaquable ?

Le vieil homme secoua doucement la tête.

« - Quelle cette technique et quels en sont les dangers, vieil homme ? demanda doucement Toboe.

« - Hmm… parmi les plus vieilles archives des Uchiwas, se trouve un rouleau de techniques interdites volées il y a très longtemps à des religieux. L'une de ces techniques interdites permet de fusionner l'esprit d'un démon avec celui d'un fœtus de quelques semaines…. Mais il y a beaucoup de risques ; risque de la mort de celui qui fait le jutsu, mort de la mère ainsi que celle de l'enfant ou bien grossesse très difficile pour la mère et malformation chez l'enfant et bien sur une révolte du démon…

Tous dans l'assemblée étaient mortifiés et silencieux. C'était en effet de gros risques et les réussites avaient l'air bien minces. Seul une personne dans l'assemblée ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbé par les dangers que comportait cette technique.

« - Et si tout se passe bien ? demanda Satori Uchiwa.

Le vieil tendit sa tête vers le son de la voix.

« - L'enfant aura la puissance du démon avec qui on l'aura fusionner ainsi qu'une partie de son savoir. Pour le reste, tout dépend du démon. Le fait est que si l'on trouve un démon qui à la reproduction facile nous pourrions aussi avoir un géniteur prometteur…

L'ancien chef de la famille hocha la tête et fit un signe de tête à son fils : Toboe. Ce dernier soupira et secoua légèrement la tête, il ne voulait pas prendre cette décision. Mais Satori lui ordonna d'un regard que c'était à lui de parler. C'est avec répulsion qu'il prit la parole.

« - Messieurs, malgré les risques que comportent cette technique nous pouvons néanmoins l'essayer. Si elle marche, le clan des Uchiwa serait à jamais gravé dans les annales de l'histoire ninja comme étant le clan le plus puissant de tous les pays ninjas. Et si, au contraire, elle échouait cela ne ferait qu'une grossesse en plus qui se serait mal passer. Il y en a tant d'autres dans le clan que cela pourra passer inaperçu aux yeux de l'extérieur.

Assis tranquillement dans son coin le père regardait Toboe parler. Son fils était un bon chef de clan ; il parlait avec ferveur de quelque chose qu'il n'approuvait pas. Et en plus, il arrivait à faire accepter un plan totalement aléatoire qui pourrait tourner à la catastrophe. Décidément, son fils était vraiment charismatique et éloquent pour faire ça. C'était vraiment un bon chef de clan, se répéta t il. Il sourit en coin et continua à écouter son fils.

« - Je pense que le meilleur serait de prendre une jeune femme n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant auparavant, dont les dispositions à enfanter soit sans inquiétude et qui soit assez forte pour résister à la puissance de l'enfant. Qui connaît une jeune femme comme cela ?

Tous se regardèrent. Personne ne trouvait. Quand la voix de Satori Uchiwa s'éleva.

« - Moi, je sais… c'est Reïki Uchiwa, la fiancée de Tokito Uchiwa… dit il en regardant dans les yeux son propre fils.

Le chef de famille devint pâle comme la mort. Il réalisa qu'il s'était vendu sans s'en rendre compte. Après quelques instants, il demanda d'une voix blanche.

« - Alors qui est d'accord pour faire cette technique sur … ma belle fille ?

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tard…**

C'était un beau jour de juillet, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient doucement dans le jardin du domaine des Uchiwas… et Toboe était tranquillement en train de lire des dossiers. Quand soudain, il eut l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants en rut arrivait directement dans son bureau. Il releva la tête pour voir son fils ouvrir le pan de papier de riz violemment manquant de le déchirer.

« - Père ! dit Tokito avec un large sourire. Tokito était l'héritier du clan Uchiwa, il était comme tous les Uchiwa : brun aux yeux noirs. Mais il avait la particularité d'être toujours de bonne humeur et d'un optimisme à toute épreuve, ce qu était fort rare dans une famille aussi traditionnelle et rigide que celle des Uchiwa. Il avait été marié à Reïki, une Uchiwa d'une branche annexe de la famille, deux semaines auparavant.

« - Qui a-t-il Tokito ? demanda son père en posant sa lettre sur la table.

Le sourire de son fils s'agrandit encore plus.

« - Père, je viens t'annoncer officiellement que Reïki est enceinte !

Le chef du clan Uchiwa était réputé être impassible en toute circonstance mais , là, il devint d'une pâleur effrayante.

« - R…Reïki… enceinte ?

« - Oui, elle s'en doutait un peu et elle a été voir le médecin ! Maintenant, on en est sûr ! Je vais être papa ! Que se passe t il, père, vous vous sentez mal ? demanda Tokito en voyant son père qui se levait avec difficulté.

« - Tokito… allons nous asseoir dans le jardin, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand cri retentit dans le jardin paisible des Uchiwa

Une semaine après Satori Uchiwa mourut d'une subite crise cardiaque. Alors qu'il était réputé avoir un cœur de fer . Enfin c'est ce que disait l'autopsie officielle. Dans les archives secrètes du clan Uchiwa, il était marqué de façon codé qu'il avait succombé à la technique qu'il avait employée sur sa filleule.

* * *

La grossesse de Reïki Uchiwa se passa relativement bien et neuf mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à un petit garçon.

La jeune femme d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mari la regardait tristement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il regardait avec une relative peur et haine à la fois son ventre qui s'était arrondi de jour en jour. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mari ne s'entendait plus avec son père alors qu'ils s'étaient entendu merveilleusement bien avant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mari n'avait pas eu la moindre tristesse quand son grand père décéda subitement.

En fait, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, plus elle regardait son mari et plus elle ne le comprenait pas.

Quand la naissance de l'enfant arriva, Tokito prit son fils, le souleva et le regarda dans les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, Reïki crut qu'il l'aimait mais il secoua la tête et le reposa dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« - Il s'appellera Itachi… d'une voix vide de toute émotion. Reïki le regarda avec étonnement.

« - Itachi.. Mais pourquoi avez-vous choisi la belette ? Tout le monde sait que cet animal est le messager du malheur…

A ce moment, le bébé se mit à pleurer.

Tokito regarda l'enfant pendant que sa femme le calmait.

« - Justement…

Elle releva la tête mais ce fut pour le voir partir. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait dû rêver et continua à bercer son enfant tout en chantonnant.

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il s'était assoupi. Son visage était déjà bien proportionné. Avec l'âge, il deviendrait un beau garçon se dit la mère.

Soudain, il ouvrit ses yeux noirs et regarda sa mère. Un frisson la parcouru, un instant elle crut qu'il avait un air d'adulte. Mais elle l'oublia quand son bébé lui sourit.

« - Ca te plait comme prénom Itachi ? dit elle doucement en lui caressant la joue.

L'enfant se mit à gazouiller. Reïki sourit. Elle était heureuse.

* * *

Itachi Uchiwa était vraiment un enfant modèle. Il était talentueux, sage, intelligent et fort, très fort. Il était brillant à l'académie de ninja où il avait du être reçu avec deux ans d'avance. Il impressionnait ses professeurs et inquiétait son père.

A neuf ans, il maîtrisait déjà le sharingan. Cela ne s'était jamais vu auparavant.

Tout le monde avait l'air content de cette réussite même Tokito.

Mais ce bonheur apparent commença à s'effriter …

Il y eut d'abord la mort étrange de Toboe, le grand père d'Itachi qui avait laissé le poste de chef de la famille Uchiwa à son fils depuis un certain nombres d'années.

Tokito et Reïki furent ébranlé par cette mort suspecte.

Plusieurs indices les rendaient malaises : Toboe ne s'était pas défendu, des documents avaient disparus de son bureau (Tokiko ne savait d'ailleurs pas lesquels), le meurtre avait eu lieu dans l'enceinte du domaine Uchiwa : l'un des lieux les plus surveillés de Konoha avec la maison de l'hokage et le domaine des Hyuuga. Et cela s'était passé durant le premier anniversaire du second fils du chef des Uchiwa : Sasuke.

Seul la famille Uchiwa était au courant du meurtre et peu savait les restes de l'histoire, il valait mieux pour les Uchiwa que personne d'extérieur soit au courant de cette affaire.

Beaucoup de membres de la famille Uchiwa voyaient cela comme un mauvais présage pour Sasuke.

Puis le vol de plusieurs documents dans la salle de réunion secrète des Uchiwa dans le temple de Nakano, cinq ans après. Seuls les personnes plus importantes dans la famille en connaissaient l'existence et tous les documents, qui y étaient rangés, étaient codés.

Tokito soupçonnait de plus en plus son fils d'être le coupable de tous ces événements car le vol de documents dans le temple correspondait au moment où il lui avait appris l'existence de cette salle et les codes que l'on utilisait pour les dossiers. Il lui avait appris cela en tant que futur chef de la famille Uchiwa. Juste après qu'il ait été promu chez les anbus.

Mais Tokito ne pouvait pas accuser son fils sans preuves matérielles et tangibles. Il voulu discuter de sa position en tant qu'héritier mais Itachi lui rétorqua qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de Sasuke au lieu de lui faire des leçons de morale. Tokito ne répondit rien… il savait qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Itachi devenait de plus ne plus rebelle face aux traditions familiales. Il n'allait plus aux réunions hebdomadaires, il baillait pendant les fêtes traditionnelles, refusait de choisir une épouse… Tokito avait, pendant un temps, mit ça sur le compte d'une soudaine crise d'adolescence… Mais plus Itachi grandissait, plus il se rendait compte que son fils s'écartait du chemin qu'on avait tracé pour lui.

Le suicide de Shisui Uchiwa, celui que Itachi considérait comme un frère, fut un choc pour ses proches. C'était l'un des plus talentueux de la famille.

Tokito avait assisté à l'altercation entre les proches de Shisui et Itachi. Ce jour là, il avait compris… Itachi ne voulait pas rester dans le clan Uchiwa… Il voulait autre chose…

Le cœur de Tokito se crispa. Son fils ne voulait pas de son héritage. En quelque sorte, il ne voulait pas de lui.

Et puis, Tokito se dit qu'en fin de compte, c'était à son fils de construire son destin. Il décida donc de la protéger des membres de la famille qui voulaient l'arrêter. Car il voulait que son fils décide par lui-même et non pas qu'il obéisse aveuglement à d'autres comme lui l'avait fait dans sa jeunesse.

Il prit plus de temps avec Sasuke même si son cadet était moins talentueux qu'Itachi.

Quelques jours après, toute la famille Uchiwa fut massacré… il ne resta qu'un survivant… Uchiwa Sasuke….

**A suivre**

* * *

Je promet pas un chapitre la semaine prochaine (peut être en fin de semaine) ni même la semaine d'après parce que je déménage et que l'ordinateur sera dans les cartons pendant quelques temps.**

* * *

**

**Kyo** : merci de lire ma misérable fic… et merci pour les noms japonais...

**Kaorulabelle** : arg j'ai essayé de faire plus long… et j'ai fait une page de plus c'est pas beaucoup je sais… je vais essayé de faire plus long mais je promet pas parce que je suis jamais sûre de rien…

**Elenthya** : ouais je sais j'écris pas beaucoup dééééééééééésoooooooooollééééé (ton suppliant) je vais faire mieux la prochaine fois… (enfin j'espère pouvoir faire mieux).

**Inuka **: merci pour ta review….franchement si tu savais comment m'est venu l'idée de cette fic…ça a commencé par un délire…. Qui a duré assez longtemps pour que je commence à écrire cette fic. C'est vrai que Itachi est légèrement OOC dans ma fic (mais c'est pour son bien lol)

**La légume** : tu peux même pas savoir comment ta review est bien tombé… moment de déprime et pis grâce à toi je me suis remotivé (ouais un rien peut me remonter le moral). J'espère que ce chapitre là a été correct (j'y ai passé du temps…)… sinon je sais qu'Itachi est ooc mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est pour son bien… (comme disait Machiavel : la fin justifie les moyens)


	6. Chapter 6

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah trop désolée pour le retard ! mais j'ai eu pleins d'empéchements : déméagement, abseence d'ordinateur, d'internet, des rêves traumatisants… et surtout une belle crise de manque d'inspiration.

(merci aussi pour les reviews ! désolée de ne pas être plus longue mais je ne peux pas m'attarder)

Enfin j'ai pu reprendre l'écriture grâce à Lems qui m' relancé dans l'écriture et Kyo qui m'a méga motivée !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 06 : La raison.**

_« - Pour tout vous dire, j'ai besoin de votre aide … _(fin du chapitre 4)

« -…En réalité, ça me fait chier mais je suis obligé d'en passer par là.

…Vous connaissez bien sur ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère, Sasuke . Je ne voulais pas que ça tourne à la folie et qu'il se ligue avec un fou comme Orochimaru. Je voulais seulement lui donner un but à atteindre pour qu'il devienne plus fort comme moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit pris d'une folie vengeresse et meurtrière.

Itachi regarda Naruto qui hocha la tête. Il lui rappelait le jour où Sasuke était parti.

« - Je voulais construire un avenir pour Sasuke pour qu'il devienne assez fort pour affronter la vérité.

On m'a fait fusionner avec l'esprit de la belette alors que je n'étais qu'un fœtus pour le « bien » de notre famille. Le ton qu'employait Itachi pour parler de sa famille voulait tout dire à propos de l'amour qu'il leur portait : il les détestait.

Notre famille était véreuse, pourries jusqu'à la moelle. Il fallait la nettoyer. C'est ce que j'ai fait les tuant tous.

Mais je ne pouvais pas tuer Sasuke. Il était comme moi, il était innocent, il ne connaissait pas encore les idéaux qui régissaient la famille. De plus… Sasuke est comme moi…

Les deux autres le regardèrent, curieux. Que voulait il dire par « comme moi » ?

Pendant qu'Itachi parlait Sakura sentait Ookami qui se crispait. Il était indigné que des humains puissent utiliser des démons comme ils le voulaient, surtout Itachi. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Naruto qui avait une légèrement crispation de la mâchoire et dont les yeux tournaient au bleu sombre voire violet, ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon.

« - Comme moi, il n'est pas un enfant entièrement naturel. Alors que ma mère était enceinte de Sasuke, les ancêtres ont décidés de mettre toutes les chances de leur coté pour le bien de la famille.

Il dit cela avec un certain dégoût dans la voix.

…Ils décidèrent de trafiquer les gènes pour rendre mon petit frère légèrement plus intelligent et plus fort que la moyenne… en plus de lui injecter lors de sa naissance pas mal de mon sang…

Sakura grimaça, elle avait aimé un mec vraiment pas normal. Ookami la rassura en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans son cas…

Kyubi, lui, hurlait au scandale…

« - eh ! Itachi t'es vraiment pas doué pour t'être laissé faire !

les deux autres se retournèrent vers Naruto qui avait les yeux totalement rouges et souriait sarcastiquement.

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

« - Je commençais à peine à me remettre du choc d'être prisonnier dans un corps humain… et puis Kyubi, franchement… tu n'es pas vraiment le mieux placé pour dire ça… finit il, un sourire en coin.

Kyubi croisa les bras et commença à bouder (oui les démons sont très gamins quelques fois).

« - Mais… ce n'est pas possible que Sasuke ait eu du sang de démon… son corps humain n'aurait pas supporter… murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en levant les yeux vers le plafond de la grotte, un doigt sur le menton.

La sourire d'Itachi s'agrandit, s'approcha de la jeune fille assez très pour lui souffler dans l'oreille.

« - C'est Kami-chan qui te l'a dit ou c'est le pouvoir de tes magnifiques cheveux roses qui te rend si intelligente ?

Sakura rougit en le sentant si proche et recula vivement.

« - Me….mais non… je…j'ai lu ça dans un rapport de recherches sur les démons.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges prit un air faussement étonné.

« - Tiens donc, tu te documentes ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un ayant des cheveux d'une telle couleur puisse réfléchir à autre chose que comment se mettre dans la poche un mec en 5 minutes !

Le visage de Sakura devint d'une superbe couleur rouge s'alliant parfaitement avec ses cheveux…

« -_ Oh non… il recommence…_se lamenta le loup.

_« - Quoi ? pensa Sakura._

_« - Il était déjà comme ça avant. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de casser toutes les personnes avec qui il reste plus d'une heure…_

_« - Hein ! Mais il se prend pour qui celui là !_

_« - …et en plus _, continua t il, _il a l'air de t'avoir choisi comme bouc émissaire. Tu vas en baver Sakura…_

La jeune fille revint à la réalité. Itachi s'occupait du feu en secouant les branches enflammées et Naruto regardait alternativement la jeune fille et le jeune homme devant lui.

« - Pour en revenir à la question de notre chère… pin-up planche de pain, il eut un sourire fugace pendant que la pin-up en question serrait les poings, les vieilles carnes Uchiwa ont modifiés les gènes du fœtus de Sasuke pour qu'il accepte mon sang. Et comme preuve, y'a qu'à regarder sa coupe de cheveux…

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent les yeux ronds. Quel rapport y avait il entre l'histoire d'Itachi et la coupe de cheveux de Sasuke ?

« - Avec une coupe pareille, reprit Itachi, on peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment normal et puis il a hérité de mon charme naturel, n'est ce pas jeune fille aux yeux si verts que le ciel au crépuscule…

Sakura se sentit flattée de la remarque et rougit un peu jusqu'au moment où elle réalisa que le ciel même au crépuscule n'était et ne serait jamais vert… Elle grinça et lui lança un regard mauvais qui le fit sourire. Ookami, lui, secouait mentalement la tête. Ca risquait d'être épuisant pour lui cette confrontation entre Itachi et la jeune fille surtout qu'il ressentait toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Et connaissant Itachi, il allait en baver autant qu'elle. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

* * *

Itachi eut un léger soupir. C'était vraiment épuisant de parler surtout à des gamins comme eux. Il était obligé de déballer toute son histoire et toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à commettre l'irréparable. 

Il n'aimait pas parler. Il aimait encore moins parler sur lui-même et se justifier sur ses actes. Car se justifier équivalait à avoir une culpabilité et une méfiance en soi même. Chez lui, c'était l'inverse.

Il se refusait d'avoir la moindre once de culpabilité et pour cela il s'était forger une confiance en lui inébranlable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui le regardait d'un œil noir. Heureusement qu'elle était là ! Elle lui permettait, sans le savoir, de se défouler.

Itachi savait parfaitement se contrôler d'habitude mais tous les souvenirs qu'il avait fait remonter à la surface pour leur raconter cette maudite histoire l'avait rendu nerveux et il arrivait avec de plus en plus de difficultés à se contrôler.

Maudite histoire !

Il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire tout seul. Il aurait voulu régler cette affaire en solo. Il n'aimait pas la présence d'autres personnes à ses cotés. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait pris ses distances avec l'organisation Akatsuki. Ils étaient constamment obligés d'être avec leur compagnon attitré. Compagnon qui soit dit en passant n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir….

Il aimait la solitude, le silence, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles…

Il aurait tellement souhaité vivre en ermite au fin fond d'une forêt protégée par des énormes montagnes. Mais son petit frère et Orochimaru en avaient décidé autrement.

Il avait appris pour son frère lors d'une réunion de l'Akatsuki. Et malgré le peu d'affection qu'il portait à son frère, il se sentit responsable de lui. Car c'était en partie voire même en totalité, à cause de lui que Sasuke était parti vers Orochimaru, ce fou à lié amoureux des serpents.

Oui, Itachi Uchiwa possédait des sentiments. Oui c'était un humain comme les autres… ou presque.

C'est pour Sasuke qu'il s'était éloigné de l'organisation, pour pouvoir mener ses projets à bien. Il n'avait pas directement attaquer Orochimaru. Il n'était pas fou non plus. Il avait analysé la situation et conclut qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir tout seul…

Mais il voulait absolument sortir son frère de ce trou à rats ou plutôt à serpents… car même si Sasuke voulait le tuer, c'était son frère après tout.

Il se sentait responsable de son petit frère… Et même si celui-ci voulait à tous prix le tuer, Itachi voulait le sauver des dents du serpent qu'était Orochimaru.

Mais il était bien trop faible… C'est vrai qu'il était puissant, il ne faut pas le nier. Il était même très puissant. Mais face à ce démon serpent qu'était Orochimaru… on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose surtout qu'il n'avait que la moitié de la force du démon de la belette.

Alors il avait pensé à Ookami, son vieil ami …. Peut être que lui pouvait l'aider à combattre Orochimaru car Ookami était un véritable démon pas comme Kyubi qu'il savait enfermé dans le corps de Naruto Uzumaki…

Malheureusement, le sort était l'air de s'acharner sur notre pauvre Itachi.

Ookami avait eu peur en le voyant et s'était mortellement blessé en lui échappant, alors qu'il essayait seulement de lui dire qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal… franchement les loups , c'est d'une intelligence parfois !

Bref, en suivant ces traces, Itachi était arrivé à proximité de Konoha. Et par des moyens connus de lui seul, il était rentré dans les bureaux de l'hokage où il avait surpris la conversation des deux sennins.

C'est là qu'il avait appris ce qu'il était advenu de Ookami…

Il avait décidé d'attirer les deux humains/ démons hors du village et de les lier à son projet de battre Orochimaru. A trois, ils avaient beaucoup de chances de le vaincre… Et itachi voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour récupérer son petit frère…

* * *

Itachi Uchiwa clignait des yeux ; une fois, deux fois, trois fois… 

Et m….

Il s'était encore laisser aller à réfléchir. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait pas être entouré de monde : personne ne lui laissait le temps de réfléchir ni d'élaborer une stratégie efficace et indestructible ! Pourquoi fallait il que tout le monde soit aussi pressé !

Les deux adolescent qui lui tenait compagnie, mais dont il se serait bien passer si il avait pu, attendaient en le regardant de travers qu'il continu son histoire. De temps en temps, le seul blond du groupe jetait du bois dans le feu.

Itachi ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il appréhendait quelques peu la réaction qui allait se passer si il leur disait son projet.

« - Vous nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous avez besoin de notre aide ?

Itachi rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le réceptacle du démon renard. Il était recroquevillé, ses mains entouraient ses jambes et son menton était posé sur ses genoux. Dans ses yeux bleus se reflétait le feu rougeoyant. Il avait l'air d'un petit gosse en train de bouder…

« - Je veux détruire Orochimaru et ramener Sasuke à la raison…

La réaction des deux adolescents fut immédiate.

Surprise et sursautement pour l'un et hurlement hystérique et regards affolés pour l'autre.

Itachi aurait presque souri… presque.

L'effet de stupeur étant passée. C'est Naruto qui avait reprit du poil de la bête plus rapidement.

Itachi savait Ookami très émotif surtout quand cela concernait les serpents. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de reptiles.

« - Si je comprend bien, tu souhaites battre Orochimaru et toute sa bande d'Oto pour remettre Sasuke dans le droit chemin.

« - Tu comprends vite quand on t'explique longtemps, toi !

« - Maieuh !... il allait donner des preuves de sa remarquable intelligence lorsqu'il se rendit de l'état de sa camarade. Sakura avait les yeux révulsés, la bouche ouverte et tendant le doigt vers Itachi vers qu'elle ne puisse dire un seul mot.

C'est Itachi qui prit les choses en main en secouant vivement la jeune fille par l'épaule.

« - Remets toi ! C'est qu'Orochimaru ! On a vu pire ! Rappelles toi ! Les démons des neiges qui voulaient s'installer sur ton territoire ! On les a chassé tous les deux ! Alors maintenant tu vas me faire la gentillesse de m'aider à combattre ce moins que rien d'Orochimaru.

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits en entendant le discours du jeune homme aux yeux rouges. Faut dire aussi qu'il la secouait peut être un peu fort…

C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle l'a frappé aussi fort… se dit Naruto en regardant Itachi qui se tenait le bras. Il avait réussi à éviter le poing de Sakura mais pas assez pour son bras.

La jeune fille était debout, ses yeux flamboyants regardaient Itachi d'un air plus qu'inquiétant.

« - Tu mens… tu ne peux pas être le vrai Itachi car Itachi en peut pas être aussi compissant. Tu es un clone ou une métamorphose mais tu n'es pas Itachi.

En disant le nom de son interlocuteur, Sakura lança son poing dévastateur sur le jeune homme aux yeux rouges qui l'évita de justesse pour une fois.

Alors que la jeune fille allait recommencer un troisième coup de poing, elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement… ses yeux passaient alternativement du vert au bleu. Ookami tentait de l'arrêter.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se calma enfin. Visiblement les arguments du loup avaient été convaincants.

« _Tss la petite s'énerve bien vite…elle a tendance à foncer dans le tas… un peu comme toi Naruto…_

Le blond grimaça légèrement à la remarque qu'avait pensé Kyubi.

« Pour quoi tu dis ça, renard ? demanda mentalement Naruto.

« _Tout simplement parce que c'est bien Itachi que nous avons devant nous ! pas un clone ! S'il a changé de comportement, c'est simplement qu'il a réfléchi dans sa tête et s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre Orochimaru seul. C'est une question de logique : Orochimaru est un démon quasi à pleine puissante avec toutes les expériences qu'il a faite…_

« Co…comment sais tu tout cela ? demanda l'humain étonné

« _Ca s'est passé avant que je sois enfermé… il faisait des expériences dans MA forêt, j'étais forcément au courant de ce qu'il faisait !_

« Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ! Naruto ne comprenait pas, Kyubi n'avait pas tuer quelqu'un qui ne se gênait pas pour faire des expériences sur son territoire.

Kyubi soupira mentalement.

_« Tout simplement parce qu'à l'époque cela m'amusait … je le trouvait si insignifiant. Et puis j'étais si puissant à cette époque…_

Naruto se demanda alors si toutes les actions qu'il avait faite n'allait pas avoir des conséquences comme avec Kyubi et Orochimaru. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ait pu créer un monstre de la même trempe qu'Orochimaru sans le savoir.

Il se rassura un peu en se disant que lui n'était pas un démon comme le renard à neuf queues.

Il relava la tête et vit que Itachi sortait des couvertes d'un coffre. Il leur tendit pour qu'ils puissent dormir.

Alors que la jeune fille prenait la couverture, Sakura posa une dernière question.

« - pourquoi nous avoir choisi nous et pas d'autres ?

« - Vous êtes des demi démons, vous êtes puissants et surtout, vous aussi, vous voulez ramener Sasuke…. On part demain pour Oto. J'ai déjà tout préparer…

Naruto ne sut jamais si il avait été influencé par le sharingan du Uchiwa mais il accepta sans poser d'autres questions et s'endormit immédiatement dès qu'il se roula dans la couverture.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

**J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette**

Genre : il y a un peu plus de angst dans ce chapitre…(quoi il y en avait pas dans les autres ?..) enfin c'est pas comme je m'imaginais l'écrire mais bon on fait ce que l'on peut ….

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : pas à moi et je gagne pas d'argent (et heureusement parce que si je gagnais de l'argent pour ce truc …

Ndla : nouveau PoV dans ce chapitre, vous devinerez rapidement de qui il s'agit vu le titre du chapitre… et puis aussi : c'est bientôt la fin !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Sasuke…**

Quelqu'un était devant lui mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer cette personne. Il savait une seule chose de lui, c'était ce qu'on lui criait dans les oreilles : il fallait le tuer.

Sasuke cligna de yeux pour éclaircir sa vision flouée par la fatigue et l'épuisement. Mais c'était inutile. Son problème n'était pas dans ses yeux ni même dans l'atmosphère qui les entourait, lui et son adversaire. Non, son problème était…

Il arrêta ses pensées en entendant Orochimaru qui lui hurlait dessus comme un dément.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il voyait à peine et les sons étaient devenus plus forts.

Son regard, enfin avec le peu qu'il voyait…, se porta encore une fois sur son adversaire : une sorte de masse informe noir et blanche..

Combien d'adversaires comme lui avait il combattu et même tuer depuis qu'il était chez Orochimaru ?

Il ne s'en souvenait même plus…

D'ailleurs il n'avait même plus de notion du temps depuis qu'il avait été enfermé dans les souterrains d'Oto. Ces journées étaient identiques. Il se battait contre des inconnus pour renforcer son corps et se rendre plus fort. Mais il apprenait aussi de nouvelles techniques et Orochimaru l'entraînait à résister aux poisons en lui faisant régulièrement avaler quelques décoctions de son cru.

A part quand il faisait ce genre de chose, il était enfermé dans une chambre/ cellule peu éclairée.

Plusieurs fois, il avait réussi à sortir.

C'est durant l'une de ces sorties qu'il avait découvert le bureau d'Orochimaru et surtout là où il entreposait tous les dossiers importants entres autres un énorme dossier sur lui. Il l'avait feuilleté et avait découvert la terrible vérité. Au début, il n'y avait pas cru. Comment pouvait il avoir du sang de démon dans les veines. Et puis au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait et regardait le reste de son dossier, tous les éléments s'assemblaient. La facilité déconcertante qu'il avait pour apprendre les jutsus, sa remarquable résistance – combien de fois l'avait on retourner vivant alors qu'il aurait du mourir. Et aussi cette étrange ressemblance avec son frère possédé par le démon, alors que les autres membres de la famille (il se souvenait des photographies au domaine Uchiwa) ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Sasuke se sentait comme violer. Comment Orochimaru pouvait il savoir au tant de chose sur lui ?

Le jeune homme, qui n'était pas si bête que ça, se demanda alors si ce n'était à cause de ses particularités démoniaques qu'Orochimaru voulait son corps. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu prendre d'autre corps tout aussi puissant que le sien, celui de Kabuto par exemple… mais si il avait choisi le sien c'était bien pour une raison.

Il avait continué à fouiller dans les archives de son maître et découvrir un dossier au nom de son frère : I9tachi Uchiwa. Intrigué, il l'avait prit et l'avait feuilleté.

Il s'arrêta quand il comprit que son frère n'était d'autre que celui qui lui avait donné son sang de démon.

Tout concordait maintenant ! C'était simple…

Orochimaru avait voulu du corps d'Itachi Sasuke le savait car c'était Orochimaru lui-même qui le lui avait dit mais il avait cru à l'époque qu'il voulait juste le sharingan. IL voulait le corps d'Itachi parce qu'il avait été fusionné avec un démon.

Au début, il fut dégoûté de lui-même. Etre un démon ou juste une partie, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on souhaitait le plus au monde à part, bien sur, l'autre vieux fou des serpents. Mais peu à peu son dégoût se reporta sur Orochimaru et cela se transforma en haine envers celui qui le manipulait.

Et il se demanda combien de temps il allait se passer avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de le tuer. C'est vrai que maintenant l'acte de tuer était devenu tellement facile. Il faisait ça tous les jours.

Il tourna sa tête vers son adversaire qui devait s'impatienter depuis le temps.

Et si aujourd'hui il ne tuait pas son adversaire ? ET si aujourd'hui il n'obéissait pas à ce que lui disait ou plutôt hurler Orochimaru ?

Tiens ce serait marrant de voir sa tête quand il lui dirait qu'il n'a vraiment pas envi de tuer aujourd'hui… Un léger sourire passa sur le visage de Sasuke.

« - Vas y tue le ! lui criait Orochimaru.

Le jeune homme avait le pouvoir de le tuer mais aussi le pouvoir de l'épargner…

« - Tu es un Uchiwa ! Que diable ! Tu es Uchiwa Sasuke ! Montre toi à la hauteur de ton sang !

Son sang ? Mais ce n'était entièrement son sang… C'était en parti celui de son frère …

En fait, les frères Uchiwa avaient été des objets d'expériences et vraiment manipulés. Et il était encore manipulé aujourd'hui par ce psychopathe…

Soudain, son adversaire, qui devait en avoir marre d'attendre, se jeta sur lui. Surpris, Sasuke bloqua le coup au lieu de l'éviter.

L'odeur du sang lui vint aux narines. C'était son sang qui avait cette odeur si particulière ? Il regarda son adversaire. Il était plus près et pouvait distinguer les traits de son visage. Un ninja du pays de la roche.

Sasuke lui sourit, le ninja le regarda étonner. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un mec qu'il massacrait souriait, ce fut peut être sa dernière pensée…

Sasuke ne savait plus tellement ce qu'il faisait déjà qu'il n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais il y avait cette odeur de sang qui lui brouillait les sens.

Cette odeur de sang métallique et aussi si l'on faisait attention une légère odeur boisée. D'où cela venait il ? il ne le savait pas et d'un autre coté il n'en avait rien à faire…

Cette odeur, il avait dans les mains, il en avait sur le visage, il en avait sur ses vêtements.

Il respirait cette odeur à plein nez et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Bah tant que ça ne l'empêche pas de ressentir cette odeur…

C'est au bout de quelques minutes après qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il faisait…

Il était en train de triper tout seul sur l'odeur de son sang, il grimaça…il commençait à sérieusement tomber dans la folie… et puis il commençait à être écoeuré par cette odeur…

Il regarda ses mains pleines de sang, sa vision s'était éclaircie. Il relava la tête et vit le corps du ninja mort au loin. Mais surtout ce qu'il vit ce fut le corps éventré dans une mare de sang noirâtre qu'il avait devant lui… le visage blafard où l'on pourrait voir une trace d'étonnement s'il n'y avait pas tout ce sang…

* * *

C'est quand ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment le plus grand de tout Oto que Naruto se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas rencontrer plus de personnes avant.

C'est à peine si le village était gardé !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui paraissait aussi étonnée que lui puis il regarda Itachi. Il était concentré sur la porte qu'il avait en face de lui.

Que faisait il exactement ? Il ne le savait pas.

« _Il essaye de savoir s'il y a des ninjas derrière ou pas ! T'es vraiment pas doué toi ! On dirait que t'as jamais été à l'Académie de ninja ! » _lui dit poliment Kyubi.

Le jeune homme devant lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Derrière la porte, c'était un couloir sombre et légèrement humide.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient descendus pas mal de marches quelques minutes auparavant.

Il devait être dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler des cachots. Mais ils avaient gigantesque et Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient peut être aussi grand que le village….

Au fond du couloir, longé d'épaisses portes en bois, il y avait une seconde porte.

Quand ils l'ouvrirent une bouffée de chaleur putride et humide les prit à la george. Et Sakura commença à suffoquer.

Son compagnon lui tapa légèrement dans le dos tandis que qu'Itachi, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, marchait dans la pénombre d'un second couloir qui s'enfonçait dans une pierre sale et humide d'où sortait une odeur à la fois d'eau croupie mais aussi de sang et de cadavres pourrissants.

« _- Alors Ookami toujours aussi émotif ? _dit sarcastiquement le renard à travers la bouche du garçon sans qu'il ait rien pu contrôler.

Sakura qui commençait à suivre l'héritier de la famille Uchiwa se retourna brusquement et lança u regard noir à Naruto mais l'effet qui un peu annuler par le fait qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« - _Je ne pense pas que tu sois bien placé pour dire ça, Kyubi_… dit « Sakura » d'une voix un peu rauque.

Naruto sentit le renard se recroqueviller.

« - _Je sais des choses sur toi qu'il vaut mieux pas que tout le monde sache. _continua la jeune fille._ A part bien sur si tu veux que tout le monde te crache à la gueule. Alors restes tranquille ou il y en a qui auront de tes nouvelles…_ Sakura sourit bizarrement et Naruto sentit Kyubi qui se faisait maintenant le plus petit possible dans son esprit en marmonnant qu'il préférait voir Sakura s'énerver qu' Ookami.

Naruto se dit alors qu'on en apprenait vraiment tous les jours.

* * *

Itachi Uchiwa cherchait la salle où il avait vu son frère et Orochimaru. Il savait qu'il fallait tourner à droite puis à gauche en faisant bien attention à ne pas déclencher les multiples alarmes disposées ça et là.

Foutu Orochimaru avec le temps il était devenu encore plus paranoïaque qu'au temps de l'Akatsuki.

Il se retourna un instant pour indiquer aux deux autres qu'il y avait un piège à quelques mètres. Il avait bien fait de faire des repérages avant parce que sinon ils auraient perdus un temps précieux.

Tout avait été réglé à la seconde prêt. Itachi n'aimait pas l'improvisation.

Il savait que quasiment tous les ninjas d'Oto allaient en mission ou en repérage au moins un jour par semaine, c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient rencontrés si peu de soldats

Et puis Orochimaru croyait que ses pièges étaient infranchissables.

Avait il penser une seul seconde qu'il pouvait être attaqués par un membre de l'Akatsuki qui connaissait ses méthodes de pièges ?

Finalement, avec le temps il était aussi devenu sénile, se dit Itachi en ricanant mentalement.

* * *

Sakura regarda l'homme qui les avait embarqué dans cette histoire invraisemblable. C'était un criminel de rang S qui a tué toute sa famille, qui avait laissé son frère tut seul et qui avait été ou est, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment compris, membre de l'Akatsuki.

D'après Ookami c'était quelqu'un de confiance mais comment peut on faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a tué ses parents sans le moindre état d'âme ?

Le loup lui répétait alors que ce que chérissait le plus Itachi c'était la liberté et avec le carcan familial et qui plus est manipulateur, il n'était pas libre.

Sakura voulait bien croire ça mais quand même…

Soudain, le sujet de leur discussion stoppa. Il y avait une grande fosse. La jeune fille s'approcha pour voir la profondeur. Puis recula vivement sous la pression du loup.

La fosse était remplie de serpents…

Naruto grimaça mais ne recula pas et suivit sans problème Itachi qui avait sauté la fosse.

Sakura quand à elle, se sentait paralysée, non pas par sa propre peur, les ninjas étaient entraînés pour ne pas en avoir. Elle se sentait paralysée par la peur d'Ookami.

La jeune fille ne connaissait qu'un moyen de se sortir de cette torpeur. Elle avait déjà vu Sasuke la faire. Annihiler la peur par la douleur.

Elle se planta un kunaï dans la peau. Et elle réussi pas surmonter la peur du loup et sauta.

Quand elle se releva, elle vit du reproche dans le regard du blond mais, curieusement, elle vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion chez Itachi mais elle ne put le vérifier car il s'était déjà retourner. Et puis, elle devait calmer Ookami totalement hystérique parce qu'il avait sauter au dessus de serpents horribles, luisant, sifflant et grouillant à souhait.

Le guide leur indiqua par signes qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver.

En effet, après avoir marcher et éviter quelques pièges, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte d'où filtrait de la lumière mais aussi des bruits un peu comme des gémissements ou des plaintes.

Sakura savait ce qu'il fallait faire et vérifia rapidement si toutes ses armes étaient là et récapitula les jutsus qui pouvaient lui servir.

Elle se persuada aussi qu'elle n'avait pas peur en répétant mentalement ce que leur avait indiquer Itachi avant de partir.

« - Quand nous serons arriver là où Orochimaru entraîne mon petit frère, il faudra être rapide et surtout il ne faudra aucunes erreurs ! Orochimaru ne nous aura pas senti venir, il sera trop absorbé par ce que fait Sasuke. Et même si Orochimaru est puissant, c'est de mon frère dont il faut se méfier. Il est puissant et vous risquer de vous confronter à lui si il est toujours sous l'influence d'Orochimaru.

Se confronter à Sasuke, elle ne l'avait jamais fait contrairement à Naruto et elle ne savait si elle en serait capablement… Se battre à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant et surtout à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait….amicalement …avec le temps, elle s'était rendue compte que son attachement à Sasuke n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler Amour mais plutôt Acharnement….

C'est Naruto qui la sortit de sa rêverie : il s'était arrêté net et la jeune fille se cogna contre lui. Elle alla l'engueuler quand elle vit qu'ils étaient arrivés...

La porte à deux battants étaient grandes très grandes mais aussi très épaisses, se dit Ookami… Itachi leur expliqua par signes qu'il fallait faire baisser leur niveau de chakra pour pas qu'ils les repèrent. Et avec un peu de concentration, Sakura réussit à entendre des gémissements et des coups… Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa, Orochimaru frappait Sasuke !

Alors qu'Itachi s'apprêtait à ouvrir/ faire exploser la porte, elle se prépara à voir cet ami d'enfance qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à garder…

Comme toutes les kunoichi, on lui avait appris à se contrôler et ne pas montrer son étonnement ou pire sa peur. C'est ce qu'elle avait appris à l'académie. C'est dans ce but qu'elle s'était préparé psychologiquement à cette rencontre avec son ancien camarade. Elle avait imaginé toutes les situations possibles…

Mais, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à une telle scène…

* * *

Le jeune homme attendit un bruit… ça ressemblait à une explosion mais il n'en était pas sur ... quelque chose lui bourdonnait dans l'oreille…

Il releva la tête pour voir trois silhouettes au fond de la salle.

Il s'aperçu que si il voyait si mal, c'est parce qu'il y avait de l'eau dans ses yeux…. Des larmes ?

Il fit papillonner ses paupières pour chasser ces larmes….

Un ninja ne pleurait pas !

Il regarda encore une fois les gens qui avançait vers lui.

Etaient ils des ennemis ? Des gens à combattre ? Ou alors venait il le punir pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait déjà ?... Ah oui il avait tué son maître… Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses mains pleines de sang.

* * *

Sakura dut se retenir de crier lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux et ce qui s'était passé… puis elle dut faire abstraction des odeurs qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

A suivre.

Désolée si je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews car je n'ai pas le temps mais sachez que je les lis et il est vrai que mes personnages peuvent paraitre assez OCCesques ...


End file.
